This invention relates to a process for the production of a stable liquid organic polymer-polyol-alkali metal siicate emulsion by mixing an aqueous solution of an alkali metal silicate or alkali metal metasilicate pentahydrate, an organic polymer in a fluid state, a liquid polyol and a small amount of an acid, preferably an organic acid, while heating to 40.degree. C. to 100.degree. C. and agitating the mixture until it emulsifies.
An unstable organic polymer-polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion can be produced by mixing the organic polymer in a fluid state, the liquid polyol and alkali metal silicate while heating and agitating, but the result is unstable and within a few hours, the alkali metal silicate settles to the bottom. The mixture must be reheated in order to get the alkali metal silicate into an emulsion with the polyol. I have discovered that a stable emulsion of organic polymers in a fluid state, liquid polyol and alkali metal silicate can be produced by adding 1% to 5% by weight, percentage based on the alkali metal silicate, of an acid, preferably a polycarboxyl compound. These emulsions are stable for months, then when some alkali metal silicate settles out, it is easily re-emulsified by agitating.
A stable liquid polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion is produced by emulsifying the following components:
Component (a): a liquid alkali metal silicate, PA1 Component (b): a liquid polyol, PA1 Component (c): an organic acid, PA1 Component (d): an organic polymer in a fluid state.